Crazy YuGiOh! Christmas
by Set Your Heart Free
Summary: Mokuba surprises his older brother by inviting everyone over for one insane Christmas party!


The bright sun shone down on the snow covered streets of Domino, brightening everyone's moods even more. It was Christmas time. The townspeople chattered happily on the streets, trying to do some last minute shopping.

Well, _almost_ everyone was happy.

"C'mon, Seto! Please?" Seto Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba pleaded.

"No." Came the reply.

"But why?" he whined.

"I said 'no'!" Seto turned and walked out of the room. It was bad enough that he had to give his employers a day off, but now Mokuba wanted to drag him off to a Christmas party that was hosted by Ryou Bakura. Who knew he had the money to pull it off? Even worse, Siegfried von Schroeder, Pegasus, Yuugi and his friends will be there too. Kaiba hated them.

Mokuba pouted and went up to his room. He watched the busy streets through his window and an idea popped into his head. A grin crept onto his face and he picked up the phone.

He asked Ryou to do him a favour. Then he made a list of all the people who were going to be at the party:

Ryou Bakura

Yuugi Mutou

Sugoroku Mutou

Katsuya Jonouchi

Hiroto Honda

Anzu Mazaki

Mai Kujaku

Shizuka Kawai Jonouchi

Siegfried von Schroeder

Leonhart von Schroeder

Pegasus J Crawford

Rebecca Hopkins

Arthur Hopkins

Rishid Ishtar

Ishizu Ishtar

Marik Ishtar

Ryuji Otogi

Vivian Wong

While Seto was busy working from his room, Mokuba slipped downstairs. When Seto became wrapped up in his work, he would not leave the room for more than a minute. He would ignore all phone calls and doorbells until he was finished.

Three hours later, Seto tried to ignore the ringing and buzzing in his ears, but it gave him a headache, so he closed his laptop and headed downstairs. He realized the ringing was the doorbell and the buzzing was the chatter coming from the living room.

"Mokuba!" he yelled. His little brother ran over obediently, grinning widely. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Well, Seto, since you wouldn't go to the party, I brought it to you. You'll thank me later." Seto blinked, trying to take it all in. The doorbell rang. "Sorry, Seto, I gotta take this." Mokuba excitedly ran to the door. "Yuugi! Grandpa! You're finally here!"

Upon hearing Yuugi's name, two girls raced from the living room, screaming.

"Aah!" Yuugi squeaked and ran under a table. Vivian Wong and Rebecca Hopkins glared at each other. "I'll duel ya for him." Rebecca pushed her glasses up. "Bring it on!"

"No duelling over my grandson!" Grandpa said. "Stay out of this, old man!" Vivian karate-chopped his back, injuring it.

While all this was going on, Anzu was fuming in a corner and Kaiba was trying to find his voice. "Grrr…" He strode over towards Jonouchi, who was talking to Honda, attempting to yell at him first.

Honda pointed behind Jonouchi at the fuming Kaiba. Jonouchi turned, looked up and smirked. "Yo Kaiba! Kiss the girl." He nodded towards Ishizu, who was standing beside Kaiba, chatting with her younger brother and Rishid. "Wha-?" was all Kaiba could say.

Jonouchi pointed up and said, "Mistletoe." All the chatter stopped and everyone looked at Kaiba. Even Grandpa stopped moaning in pain for a minute.

"Come on Kaiba-boy, its Christmas." Pegasus said, placing his wine cup on the table and crossing his arms.

Kaiba realized that he lost the battle against Mokuba, but decided he wanted revenge. "Mokuba, you do it."

"Aw, say what? You're supposed to do it!" Jonouchi cried.

"This is my house, and I can do whatever I want. At least I'm not kicking you all out."

"Fine, I'll do it. At least you all get to stay." Mokuba said. Ishizu bent down. Mokuba gave her a small kiss on the cheek and ran away blushing. Marik glared at him, but resumed chatting.

After that incident, some people tried to avoid the mistletoe, and many people stood under them to try to get kissed.

Kaiba sighed and collapsed into a chair, surveying the scene. Some of his greatest enemies were here. Well, almost everyone was his enemy.

Yuugi was trying to avoid Vivian and Rebecca. Anzu stood in a corner glaring daggers at them. Grandpa was moaning in a corner by himself. The Ishtar siblings were talking about Egypt. Pegasus and Siegfried were talking about business. Mokuba and the younger von Schroeder were playing tricks on people. Ryuji and Honda were following Shizuka around, trying to meet her under the mistletoe while Jonouchi tried to prevent that. Ryou and Hopkins were eating at the table and writing something on a piece of paper. Mai sat in a corner by herself, reading a magazine, trying to shut out all the sound.

_What a bunch of losers. _Kaiba thought. _Well, Mokuba can have his fun here, and I'll just plug my ears while working. _

As he got up to leave, he walked into Shizuka. "Hey, watch where you're going, rich boy!" Jonouchi yelled. "Sorry." Shizuka said quietly. "Pardon me." Seto muttered.

All of a sudden, Pegasus and Siegfried burst out laughing. Leonhart and Mokuba joined in. Mai paid no attention while everyone else was just confused.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me…" Kaiba looked up and groaned. "Mistletoe again?" Mai asked, not looking up from her magazine. "Eehhhh?" Jonouchi, Honda and Ryuji realized who Kaiba had to kiss. "No way, rich boy! Stay away from my sis!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kiss dog boy's sister. Have fun. I'm leaving."

"Hey! Don't insult my brother!" Shizuka cried after him.

"Bye Seto." Mokuba said before dropping a plastic spider into the punch bowl.

Later, laughter echoed up the stairwell. Then there was a loud boom, and then some screaming. _Great. I hope they pay for the damages. _

Somehow, Seto fell asleep at his desk. The next morning, he walked downstairs and did a double take. He could barely recognize his house.

Plates were smashed on the ground, food was splattered on the walls and the kitchen smelled of smoke because the oven was burnt. The mistletoe was ripped from the ceiling and now lay on the floor.

Mokuba and Leonhart were sleeping on a couch while Siegfried slept on the other.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled. Mokuba woke with a start. Leonhart woke up and rubbed his eyes, as did his brother. "Why are you two still here?" Kaiba yelled at the Schroeders. "I vas vaiting for him." Siegfried said with his German accent, motioning at his little brother.

"Uh… oh…" Mokuba looked around the room. "Umm…" He bolted out of the room.

"MOKUBAAAA!"

The Schroeder brothers watched Kaiba run out to chase his brother. As they turned to leave, Leonhart spotted a piece of paper on the ground.

**Ryou Bakura **and _Arthur Hopkins _are bored to death. They will record what happened at this party. 

_After Kaiba's run in with Shizuka, Jonouchi went crazy and tore down the mistletoe. _

**Vivian and Rebecca began competing for Yuugi by juggling plates. **

_Anzu got mad and threw tomatoes at them, which started a food fight among the teens. _

**After all the food was used, Jonouchi wanted more ammunition and decided to bake a pie. Honda snuck into the kitchen and blew up the oven.**

_Leonhart and Mokuba were hiding behind Pegasus and Siegfried, who paid no attention. Mai continued to read._

**Grandpa decided to do the limbo for no reason, so Vivian fixed his back because she claimed an old man like him couldn't beat anyone. He beat everyone, including his short grandson. Rebecca claimed he was cheating because Vivian fixed his back and threw playing cards at him.**

_While the tension was really thick between an old man and a little girl, everyone was very silent. Then, bread-__**TOAST!**__ toast popped out of the toaster, startling everyone. Rebecca threw the bre-__**TOAST!**__ toast at Grandpa, burning his face._

**TOAST! BREAD! TOAST!**

_No more food for you!_

Ryou Bakura-Ryo Bakura

Yuugi Mutou-Yugi Moto

Sugoroku Mutou-Solomon Moto (Grandpa)

Katsuya Jonouchi-Joey Wheeler

Hiroto Honda-Tristan Taylor

Anzu Mazaki-Tea Gardner

Mai Kujaku-Mai Valentine

Shizuka Kawai Jonouchi-Serenity Wheeler

Siegfried von Schroeder-Zigfried von Schroeder

Leonhart von Schroeder-Leon von Schroeder

Pegasus J Crawford-Maximillian Pegasus

Rebecca Hopkins-Rebecca Hawkins

Arthur Hopkins-Arthur Hawkins

Rishid Ishtar-Odeon Ishtar

Ishizu Ishtar-Ishizu Ishtar

Marik Ishtar-Marik Ishtar

Ryuji Otogi-Duke Devlin

Vivian Wong-Vivian Wong


End file.
